Jaycee Wilkins
Jaycee Wilkins was born on November 24, 2002. At the age of two, Jaycee was enrolled in dance classes at Club Dance Studio. It was evident from her very first class that she was talented. "She had a natural flexibility that helped her reach the top of her age level quickly," said Alexa Moffett, Jaycee's former dance teacher. By the age of 9, Jaycee was winning national titles at dance competitions and was well-known in the dance community. Soon after, Jaycee began making television appearances on shows like Disney Channel's Shake It Up and NBC's America's Got Talent. Jaycee and her friend from Club Dance, Dylynn Jones, participated in Disney Channel's Make Your Mark. Having won the televised competition, the two girls got to dance alongside Zendaya Coleman and Bella Thorne in a scene of Shake It Up. In addition to this, Jaycee has also made several appearances on TLC's Toddlers and Tiaras. In September 2015, Jaycee was diagnosed with Perthes Disease. The disease, while rare, is most common within children of ages 4-12. People with the disease have a reduced blood supply to the hip bone, causing the bone to die. Jaycee was unable to dance for a year, but began competing in group numbers with her studio again in 2017. Jaycee currently attends Highland High School, where she is a member of the Highland Hawkettes, a dance team that performs at Hawks football games and competes at regional and national competitions. The Brown sisters and some of her fellow Club Dance students are also members. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Dance Titles *Regional Junior Miss Photogenic KAR 2007 *Regional Petite Miss Bravo 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2010 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2011 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 *National WCDE Elite Mini Female Dancer of the Year 2012 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 *Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 *Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 *Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2015 *Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2015 *Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2015 *National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 Pageant Titles * National Cover Miss West Coast 7 & Up Talent Supreme 2010 * National Cover Miss West Coast Ultimate Grand Supreme 2010 Health & Recovery In 2015, Jaycee was diagnosed with Perthes Disease in her left hip, which is when the bone cells in the hip begin to die due to a disruption of the flow of blood. She had her first surgery at the end of October that same year, where a metal fixator was placed on her hip. She was bound to crutches in the early stages of her recovery and was left unable to dance. Her fixator was removed for the first time in February of 2016 by Dr. Feldman of The Paley Orthopedic & Spine Institute. She wore a brace on her hip for a month, having it removed in March. Her recovery also involved in physical therapy for much of this time in order to regain her strength. Unfortunately, a week into physical therapy, the recovery failed and her hip had re-collapsed. She found a new doctor out of the country, where she had yet another surgery to place a fixator on her hip in April of 2016, this time in Portugal with Doctor Craveiro Lopes. She had it removed in August, and was in a hip brace until that winter. She has recovered with a Stulberg 1 result, meaning her hip is now nearly normal. This also means that she will most likely not need a hip replacement. Jaycee returned to dance in January of 2017, and has since begun competing again with Club Dance. Trivia *In her free time, Jaycee enjoys modeling, competing in pageants, and dancing by herself. *In 2013, Jaycee was nominated for the Capezio Model Search. *Jaycee modeled for California Kisses in 2013. *Jaycee was on an episode of TLC's Toddlers and Tiaras. *"She had a natural flexibility that helped her reach the top of her age level quickly," said Alexa Moffett, Jaycee's former dance teacher. *She has no middle name. *Jaycee hates airports *In September, 2015 she was diagnosed with Perthes Disease in her left hip. *She is unable to dance in the 2015-2016 season due to her disease. *Jaycee performed a trio on ABC´s Dancing with the Stars alongside Brynn Rumfallo, and Maddie Ziegler. Gallery 917235F7-429C-4396-B40C-E27470B410CD.JPG 11249399 1031021426932313 4720497776004368566 n.jpg 5130.jpeg Jaycee Wilkins.jpg A87186AF-EACD-4906-89DA-166AB41CECDC.JPG|Jaycee and Tate at NYCDA (2013) BBF4E688-D7B6-4CA8-8FCC-62895AC0151F.PNG CFC2AACA-7E8E-403E-9C5B-2E127673903B.JPG F44C0987-D1E8-4422-A16E-134228C24BB8.JPG EFA58279-941D-4CFD-8F18-7FDDFD5B39EE.JPG 87088490-3322-476D-8963-BB1F074DF93F.JPG 7FEE0014-2E7E-4296-B771-749C7C4D2B78.JPG 186F5EB2-89DD-49A5-BB20-785108C61E8A.JPG 69C5C16E-1E92-4A4F-B6B9-A02192FCEB95.JPG D1BDC8D8-77A6-40D9-9898-625105A3F2DA.JPG 6BC4DCBF-7CE3-4ED7-8FAC-09A326F041D1.JPG 467B3818-EDAF-45E1-8BD9-D9F5988CACEE.JPG D1AB326C-187A-44A2-ADFB-A621868F0847.JPG 2C347600-0381-42D1-9F27-7E03241BA4CE.PNG 1B806E06-660F-4EDD-BF3B-B64EF767CE2F.PNG 6F7A0040-4E71-48D3-BF55-7B78FC913A4B.PNG D7C233DA-B7B3-4DB7-8F07-C260DEE2DF99.PNG EBB9EC54-A4C9-4911-956E-DACE0B2D0752.PNG 7A765953-BDBA-42AE-9991-E7E9A8D1BDAC.PNG 0A28A9A3-AE87-492C-AF48-DBFD41ABEB98.PNG 1D060475-0D94-411B-B15A-49F8BECE9F2D.PNG 89E11774-90D3-4475-B2B9-EB10EAF80E66.PNG BB853627-8159-47E9-A7AB-85BC33D693A4.PNG 316474E1-F333-4992-B227-A66F9B0FA140.PNG C51F9F1A-1F46-4032-9058-048FCB2C02AB.PNG 14F917CD-9F11-49B4-8AB2-EE00C0597B20.PNG|Jaycee in her Ooh Ooh Child costume (2012) 70450497-B256-4279-A922-E4AAE66C07D6.PNG|Jaycee and the Schoolin' Life group (2013) 6E44CBDB-4666-4039-BA46-AC5862A28EA3.PNG|Alexa with Bostyn, Brooke, and Jaycee in their solo costumes (2014) 47EE655C-98EA-41F2-8734-2BFCA655D3A9.PNG|Alexa with Jaycee and Tate in their duet costume (2014) image 2.jpg image 3.jpg my conscience|Jaycee Wilkins competing ¨My Conscience¨ with Brynn Rumfallo Jaycee|Jaycee´s 2014-2015 solo strand strand Jaycee´s 2014-2015 solo distant lights.|Jaycee´s 2014-2015 solo distant lights wilkins Videos File:Club Dance Studio-- Embers (Bostyn Brown, Brynn Rumfallo & Jaycee Wilkins) File:My Conscience-- Club Dance Studio (Brynn Rumfallo & Jaycee Wilkins) File:Jaycee Wilkins Speech At The Dance Awards Las Vegas 2016 File:2 MinAudition Feature Jaycee! External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Jaycee's 2016 Dance Awards Video *Jaycee's Audition Video *Go Fund Me Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:The Dance Awards Best Dancers Category:Fresh Faces